The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia, botanically known as Salvia nemorosa and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pink Friesland’.
The new Salvia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Suameer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely branching Salvia cultivars with numerous attractive flowers and good garden performance.
The new Salvia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2002 of a proprietary selection of Salvia nemorosa identified as code number 98-43-01, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Salvia nemorosa identified as code number 01-14-06, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Salvia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant with the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Suameer, The Netherlands in 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings in Suameer, The Netherlands, since 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Salvia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.